What if?
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: What if Sasuke hadn't been considered a failure by the Mibu? What if he never met Yukimura? What if Kyo had brought Akira with him when he left the Four Emperors? KyoAkira KyoshiroYuya YukimuraSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first time trying to write a Samurai Deeper Kyo fic so please be nice**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its characters. The plot is partially not mine since this is a what if fanfic**.

**Enjoy! **

Prologue

"Kyo!" Kyo stopped and turned around to see Akira running towards him. "What do you want, kid?" he asked. Akira looked up, glaring at the samurai.

"I'm coming with you!" he yelled. Kyo noticed he already had his stuff packed. "No, you're not. I can't have any distractions. Go back." Akira shook his head defiantly.

"I don't care if you want me to come or not, I _**am**_ coming! You said it yourself that you own me, so I have to follow you. I won't just let you leave!" Akira yelled.

"What if I just release you?"

"I'll still follow you!"

Akira's hands had clenched into fists at his sides and his head was down, his whole body tense and shaking. Kyo stared at the boy for a few moments before speaking.

"If I tell you to run and leave me, do it without hesitation. Understand?" he said, turning his back to Akira as he continued to walk. Akira's head shot up in disbelief before he smiled.

"Yeah!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blood was everywhere. It had soaked into the ground and left everything covered in the scent of death. Kyo stood facing another samurai, one called Mibu Kyoshiro. Akira stood next to Kyo, his swords ready. He had a large gash in his right side but continued to fight, despite his need to rest from blood loss. Akira panted heavily, waiting for Kyo to tell him to attack. Instead something else happened.

"Akira…go wait in the forest. Now." Akira looked up a Kyo, ready to protest but remembered the promise he made.

_If I tell you to run and leave me, do it without hesitation._

He sheathed his weapons and took off towards the forest lying to the east. Once hidden in the bushes, he peaked through in time to see the fight begin and Kyo's soul become trapped in Kyoshiro's body. Akira let his body sink to the ground and it started to shut down.

"Kyo…no." the sound of feet approaching caught his attention. He looked up weakly to see Kyoshiro approach him before he passed out.

Akira awoke in a small room, lying on a futon. His shirt, leg covers, forearm covers, and jacket were neatly folded and placed next to the pillow. His side was heavily bandaged.

"Oh! You're awake!" he looked up to see Kyoshiro standing in the doorway. He walked to Akira and tried to get him to lie down.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Akira screeched, immediately lashing out at the samurai. The movement caused his wound to reopen and blood stained the bandages. "Please stop moving! You'll just hurt yourself!" Kyoshiro tried to get Akira to calm down but Akira sprang from the futon, grabbed his belongings, and ran. Kyoshiro sighed. _'Kyo was taking care of him. I thought I could at least do that.' _he thought.

Akira finished tying his sandals and stood. He had run a good distance before stopping to put them on. "Kyo…how could you do this?" gripping his side, Akira headed towards the battle field. There, in the middle of the corpses, was Kyo's body. Using what strength he had left, he dragged the body into a nearby cave. Once there, he propped it up and froze it.

"This will keep his body safe until he returns…He _**will**_ return."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First chappie! Hope you like it!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter One

Kyo finished off another bottle of sake when Yuya came through the door. "You drink too much."

"And you're a dog face."

"And you're rude to boot! Not like that guy I met in town today."

"What guy?"

"Oh, just a very nice gentleman. He's about my age with really pale blond hair. He was about my height too."

'_Impossible! But…he'd be about her age…same size…'_

"……Did you get his name?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He said his name was…oh, um…Akira! That was-" CRASH! "it..."

Kyo's sake cup shattered on the floor. Okuni gave him a confused look. "Kyo-sama?" Kyo stood abruptly and ran out into the street, his eyes scanning the crowd. Then he spotted him. "Akira!"

The ice wielder stopped in his tracks. "K…Kyo-san?" he said quietly, almost not believing it. Kyo pushed his way through the crowd until he reached the blond swordsman and realized something shocking. "Akira…your eyes…"

Akira bowed his head. "I got careless." _'I can't let him know…'_

"You're searching for your body? I know where it is!" Akira said. Kyo looked up. "You do? How?"

"I hid it for when you returned. It's in the Land of the Fire Lotus." He explained.

"Can you take us there?"

"Hai!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Please review!**


End file.
